Bridging the Gap
by numina
Summary: Sometimes fighting over a girl means something else... [AU SLASH ONESHOT] [SoraxRiku] R&R.


**A/N: **This has just been a very sucky day...Like I woke up sometime around five in the morning for a seven AM class, and surprise, surprise. The professor doesn't show up. I already downed two cups of coffee, and I'm still sleepy...I hate first days of college...

I just want to tell you readers that this is my first shounen-ai fic. If you **don't read yaoi**, then see the arrow up there? The one that says 'back' when you hover your mouse over it? **CLICK IT NOW**.

Sadly, the thing that happened to Kairi was based on what happened to me. -cries-

And another thing, I rewrote this fic almost four times. Lame, huh? DX

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it...well. I wouldn't be writing here, would I?

-

♫

-

BRIDGINGTHEGAP

-

♥

-

(7:00 AM)

"Kairi!"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes blearily, spinning around on my heels to see where the voice had come from. I blinked, wondering what I had done to deserve this morning vision of a bouncing ball of sunshiny goodness. "G'morning, Sora."

The brunet ran a hand through his tousled locks as he came up to me. Impossibly, he continued bouncing on his heels, a smile that was enough to power a whole town almost splitting his face in half. "Yeah, g'morning too, Kai -- "

"And you two just _had_ to have this intelligent conversation right in the middle of the hall," a voice from behind me said boredly, announcing the presence of a smirking Riku.

I pouted indignantly as I looked over my shoulder at the silver-haired teen. Riku cocked his head and blinked innocently. Which, of course, looked horribly fake. Pssh. His aqua eyes then slid over to the side to steal a glance at the now-pouting Sora, and his smirk grew even larger.

"Stalking now, aren't you?" Sora said coolly, his eyes narrowed at the other boy. Take note of the faint red blush settling on his cheeks; whether from me staring at him, I have no idea.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm not stooping down to _your_ level."

The brunet glared back.

I palmed my forehead in exasperation. The two were, once again, bickering.

I moved to Destiny Islands a couple of years ago, and here I met these two inseparable boys, Sora Hikari, and Riku Alcaia. They stuck together like super glue, and I could only wonder at their unbreakable friendship. Me and the two boys had been inseparable ever since.

Well...until the arrival of puberty. Hormones raged, and suddenly, from competing against each other for something as trivial as naming a raft, to something as irritating as _me_. Kairi. Sora wanted to be my boyfriend. Riku wanted the same. And yeah, I do like them, but not in...ew..._that_ way. Oh come _on_. I've seen them do the grossest things (and get involved in the process), and there is no way in hell I'm going to go all mushy with either of them.

It was downright tiring.

Especially now when I was stuck between what seemed like the biggest staring showdown in the history of -pardon me- the third floor corridor of Destiny High.

"Kairi!" someone called out my name once more, and I was immensely grateful for the owner of the voice. I waved back at my cousin, Naminé, as she came running up towards us. Slender, pale and a bit short, me and Naminé are exact mirror images of each other --- only that she has choppy flaxen hair and beautiful cerulean eyes, while I have somewhat longer red hair and beryl-colored irises.

Naminé leant down and rested her hands on her knees, panting slightly as she muttered something about 'lost him again'. She straightened up and grinned. "So!" she said brightly. "Have you seen Roxas around?"

"...eh?" Sora paused, breaking the stare he held with Riku, eyes darkening slightly. "What do you want with my twin?"

Naminé's eyes narrowed. "You're hiding him!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You have to be the most obsessive fangirl I have ever met."

"Don't _ever _insult my sister," I shot at him in the most venomous voice I could manage. Riku smirked triumphantly, and Sora poked him hard in the back of his head, glaring daggers at the silver-haired boy.

I am _so_ damn tired of this. Gritting my teeth, I dragged a glaring Naminé to the classrooms.

(7:27 AM)

I watched with narrowed eyes as Kairi walked away with her blonde cousin in tow. After counting ten seconds, I started to follow her. Almost immediately, I could hear Riku's feet pound the tiles behind me. The guy sure was persistent --- I should know; he's still my best friend. Even if we both like the same girl --- We'll probably end up being best man at each other's wedding. Riku's cool like that.

Naminé let out a long hoot of relief. "You just saved dear Sora from a broken nose," she confessed quietly. Blinking, I hung back slightly so that I fell into step beside Riku, who smirked. Irritatingly. One of his major habits.

I blinked once again. What the hell?

"Stop staring at me," I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling heat spread throughout my cheeks. I _hated_ it when people stared at me.

He rolled my eyes. "Like you _are _worth staring at."

I huffed, and continued walking, before an unwilling smile worked itself on my face.

Kairi giggled as she walked to her first class. Her cousin's classroom was next to ours (first period was Algebra), so the two almost always walked together. "But Nam," Kairi's voice dropped in volume conspiratorically, but I still heard it, "You _do_ sound like an obsessive fangirl."

Naminé giggled.

Finally! I resisted the urge to punch my fist in the air and whoop. Justice is served!

"I mean, everytime you see Sora, all you do is ask about Roxas," the redhead gestured helplessly. "Isn't that going a bit too...far?"

Like hell yeah --- it was true. Naminé seemed to be out to get my moodier twin, Roxas. Who, by the way, only saw the blonde girl as a sister. Not a girlfriend. But she seemed to think otherwise...

"Oh, Kairi!" she laughed hysterically, "Gotcha!"

She leaned in to whisper something in Kairi's ear. Something that immediately made the redhead blanch. "You _what? _What the _hell_, Nam!" she yelled, making the blonde flinch.

I exchanged looks with Riku before I realized what I was doing. Heck, I think even _he_ didn't realize what he was doing. Gritting my teeth, I concentrated on the two girls' conversation. Roxas might need a little help, judging from the look of absolute shock on the redhead's face.

"Keep it down!" The blonde smacked Kairi lightly on the head. "And! I can help you with your little suitor problem, Kai!"

_Suitor problem? _Huh?

Kairi blanched again, going even paler. "I...I don't think..."

"Nuh-uh," Naminé said firmly. "I saw something that proves it--"

"Dalmasca, Hikari, Alcaia, get in the room already," the professor, Miss Tifa, already inside the room said tiredly. Kairi's eyes widened comically when she saw Riku and I had been standing behind her the whole time -- Naminé only laughed. I shot her a curious look as I went inside the room. Sora followed, leaving the sisters conversing rapidly in lowered voices.

What the hell was _that_ about?

(12:03 AM)

"Hey, Sora."

I froze, let my fork drop with a clatter to the dull silver lunch tray, and slowly turned to my left. Kairi beamed back at me. "...huh?" I managed to say coherently.

She tossed her hair back and leaned closer, flashing me another one of her smiles. Impossibly pearly white teeth arranged in a similarly impossible straight row, under impossibly perfect cherry-red lips. Which, right now, beautiful as she was, was slightly disturbing. Uhm. This day has just been so freakin' weird. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to come..."

"Where?"

"There's this restaurant Axel had been harping on and _on_ about---"

"Okay, little sis. That's my illustrious name you're dragging into the conversation," a voice snickered, and I looked up into the smug face of a smirking wild-maned redhead. Axel was his name, and setting random things on fire was his game. Don't ask me why; he just seems to have a fascination with how things burn. He collapsed to sit next to Kairi and started unwrapping his burger.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it _is_ true, you won't shut up about Clare and Bonné's..."

"Because it's really great there!"

"...eh," I cleared my throat, careful not to look at Kairi's older brother and clutching my bag in case I needed a shield. "I know where it is, my twin works there."

Axel's face twisted into an expression that was 50 amused, 30 mad, 20 happy, and a hell of a lot of red. I stared at him, even more bewildered than usual. Axel never usually lost his cool...except around my twin. Who, as far as everyone in this table knows, is as straight as a ruler.

Well...Roxas just told me in the confession of his life before the start of the school year that he's bi. And promised me a castration if I ever told anyone. Such a nice brother I have.

Kairi burst into giggles, ignoring the scandalized look he shot at her. "So does Naminé."

"She does?" Axel burst out, choking on his hamburger. "How come I never see her there?"

"Don't ask no questions and I won't give no answers," she smiled sweetly at a bewildered and blushing older brother. "Anyway, moving on," she turned back to me. "I was just wondering if you want to come with me there tonight." She dropped her voice, and I swore I could see her cheeks flare red. "Like. Uhm. Just..."

My heart rose in my throat at the prospect. "Like...like a date?" I asked, unable to stop a grin from forming on my face. A huge one.

"If you'd like to call it that," she nodded.

"Sure!" I could feel the muscles in my face go sore from all the grinning I couldn't stop myself from doing.

"Around eight?"

Nod.

"Is that okay?"

Nod.

"Let's meet there."

Nod.

Smile.

Grin.

Restrain oneself from whooping in delight. Haha, I thought, stealing a glance across the cafeteria at Riku, who was still busy trying to decide what toxic gunk called 'lunch' he'd like to buy today. Take _that_, pretty boy! Kairi likes me, she asked me on a _date!_ Ha!

"Dude, get that grin off your face," A hand flapped in front of me, black and white fingerbands whooshing. "You look kind of psychotic."

A grinning blonde twin sat down across me, nudging Kairi's cousin, Naminé, a bit to the side. The blonde girl giggled under her breath, Kairi rolled her eyes, and Axel winced. I choked.

Roxas stared at us for a good five minutes with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why he was sitting at a table with a bunch of legally insane people. After that, he turned to me, and started eating his salad.

"You look happy today," he smirked.

"Obviously," I said happily, still not quite over the fact that Kairi asked me out. Oh, Riku's going to be so jealous when he finds out...

"Oi, what the hell happened to you, Ax?" a voice suddenly demanded as Riku set down his lunch tray next to me, peering at the pyromaniac. "I think you're now as red as your hair..."

We all turned to look at Axel, and Riku was right; Kairi's older brother did look as red as a tomato.

Naminé leant over and whispered something in Roxas' ear, something that made him blush fire.

Axel choked again on his hamburger.

I glared at the flaxen-haired girl. I knew whatever she was up to, it was spelled disaster for my twin. "No PDA," I hissed sarcastically across the table at her, completely forgetting that Kairi was there. Of course, that earned me a slap at the back of the head. I could almost hear Riku smirk.

Gee. Lunch is always fun.

(8:17 PM)

I glanced at my watch, wondering what happened to Kairi. She was normally never this late; in fact, the redhead was never late.

Clare and Bonné's was a pretty nice place. It was a cross between fastfood and fancy restaurant. Kind of like Starbucks, only larger, with more people, and with candles.

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the restaurant, looking for Roxas and Naminé, who were supposed to be working here, according to Sora.

"_Riku_?"

What the hell?

That was the first thing that came to my mind as the brunet bounced into view, pink roses in hand and cerulean blue eyes bright. His eyebrow furrowed as he caught sight of me, and he tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" I shot at him before he could pose the same question.

"Ex_cuse_ me," he sang, waving the flowers in front of my face. "I, for your information, have a date with _Kairi_!"

I blinked.

Laughed.

And laughed some more.

"What?" Sora asked, bewildered and with an incredibly sad pout on his face. I gestured for him to sit, and he slid into the chair across me. "What?" he asked again.

"You're in--"

"Good evening, welcome to Clare and Bonné's, would you like to order?" a waitress-uniform clad Naminé walked up to us, her pale lips suddenly widening into a what suspiciously looked like a knowing grin. "What, Riku? You dumped my cousin for Sora...?"

"I did not!" I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes. "I may be bi, but I did not walk out on Kairi! She was the one who asked me out in the first place, if you'd care to know!"

Sora spluttered across the table, and I turned to face him. He stared at me, eyes wide and probably fearful. From either my declaration that I'm bi, or from the fact that Kairi asked the both of us on a date.

Naminé smiled triumphantly as Roxas walked up next to her with a tray balanced on his hands, the smile on his own face disturbingly mirroring that on the blonde girl's.

"Roxas!" Sora choked out as the blonde boy set down the tray, on which was a card. Postcard. Of Clare and Bonné's. On which Kairi's cursive could be clearly seen.

"Enjoy the evening, bro," Roxas said, smirking. "Holler if you guys are ready to order."

He then took Naminé's wrist and practically ran off in the other direction, laughing as he went.

I snatched the card from the tray and began to read, feeling a headache come on with every line.

_Guys, so sorry for setting you up, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. Riku, stop being a jerk and admit you're just in denial. Sora, stop being so blind and admit that you just wanted competition and you just wanted Riku to get jealous. Or something like that._

_Sora, I knew it! I'm not the only one who's bi! _

_I am just laughing quietly in the corner. Sora, I'm sorry, but I'm just a fangirl. A huge one. XD And you, Riku, you know that day in gym when Cid made all of us run around the track for thirty minutes? I caught you staring...you didn't even wait to get in the locker room...Naminé._

_P.S. I caught Sora staring too!_

_P.S.S All of this was Kairi's idea, so kill her, not us._

_P.S.S.S. Wait until I tell mom about this, Sora! Your ears shall bleed from all the squealing! HAHA Revenge is sweet!_

"The jerks," I muttered darkly, letting Sora whip the card from my hands and watching him blanch paler as his eyes traveled lower.

Well, sure I was staring, but half of the boys were staring each other, anyway! At least I kept my eyes on Sora only! On a side note, he _was_ nice to look at, well, not only nice, but...

"I do _not_ believe this!" Sora half-yelled, drawing looks from the other customers. He threw the card down and stormed off, leaving the roses to droop dejectedly on the tray and the now-shredded pieces of card. I felt like banging my head on the table; but decided against it. It would probably make my headache worse than it is.

Way to go. Not only was my evening ruined, but Sora was probably freaked out as well. My best friend was straight; that I knew, and he though bi and gay people were just weird. Sora was only staring at me that day because I had dirt everywhere, and he was much too busy laughing to tell me.

Come on earth, open up and swallow me.

Sadly, Mother Earth was probably too busy laughing at me to hear, so I just got up, shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked off. An unwilling smile worked itself into my face when I imagined what the three stooges' faces might look like when they found out their plan backfired.

I threaded my way through the tables and through the other patrons' bewildered stares. Thankfully, no Roxas nor Naminé in sight, I have no idea what I could do to them if I saw the two blondes.

Stepping out into the cool air, I dug into my pocket for my keys and walked up to my motorcycle, all the while considering the suggestion that I kill a certain redhead. Who Sora and I fought over. For something like two years or so. Life was just hating me right now.

And look, even the weather was hating me. Snow was falling. I hope I don't skid somewhere on the road and die a horrible flaming death.

I blinked as another motorcycle pulled up next to mine, and Axel took off his helmet.

"You look like hell, Riku," he commented as turned off the ignition and swung his legs over.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically, unstrapping my own helmet.

Axel just shrugged. He had probably seen me throw worse fits all the time, so this wasn't surprising to him. "Well, go do whatever," he muttered, running a hand through his hair and waving a hand goodbye as he walked off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Oh, Axel?" I called, dusting the snow off my helmet. "Roxas' bi. Just wanted you to know," I smirked at the way Axel froze for a moment, before continuing to walk, albeit markedly faster.

Sighing once more I got on the motorcycle and put the helmet on, flipping the visor downwards. After checking my side mirrors, I kicked the stand back up.

"_Roxas! How could you!_"

I blinked, and looked for the source of the voice, not bothering to raise my visor back up.

"_I hate you! I hate you all_!"

Two figures stumbled out of the back entrance to the restaurant, and one of those tumbled into a pile of snow, frantically backing away from the other.

Inferring from the earlier shouts, I can say that it's Roxas and his twin.

Sora...

I frowned and turned the engine on, wondering how I'd explain everything to the brunet once he had calmed down somewhat. Which would probably take forever, since the best friend he thought was straight was actually bi. Depressing.

"_Wait!_"

I revved the engine, backed up, and sped off, feeling grateful for the visor. It was very handy for hiding the tears I felt gathering at the edge of my eyes.

God, Riku Alcaia never cried.

(7:46 AM)

"Alcaia, you're late. Detention," Tifa growled.

I nodded blankly, and stumbled into the seat nearest to the door, hoping to the high heavens that no one would take notice on how I looked pretty depressed.

I learned then that Fate hated me. A buzz swept throughout the room as soon as I sat down and pillowed my head on my folded arms. Hell, even Tifa was staring at me, amazed that I didn't retort with one of my usual smart-aleck remarks.

"Alright, people, let's get over Riku becoming emo," the raven-haired woman said, shooting me a look. She was waiting for me to react. Well, normally, I would've given her hell, but all I could do was just stare at the blackboard. "Let's get started on trigonometry."

As the lesson droned on, I found out that everything Tifa said just went into one ear and came out the other. I gave up on listening and started staring out the door instead.

_Poke_.

_Poke_.

I tilted my head, and the guy next to me, Zell, poked me again. He discreetly flew a miniature paper airplane right into my lap, and I unfolded it curiously.

_Riku, we're really, really sorry! We didn't think that Sora would be so mad! Come on!_

_That's it_, I scribbled across the bottom, _you didn't think._

I unceremoniously crumpled the note to a ball and tossed it to Zell, stealing a glance to where I usually sat. Kairi immediately averted her gaze, Roxas frowned at me, and Sora was staring fixatedly at the board. When they opened the note, the redhead and the blonde's faces fell simultaneously.

The bell rang, and I darted out of the room as fast as I could, walking up to my locker. If I was fast enough, I'd be able to get my books before the rest of them got here. We made sure all our lockers were next to each other --- and sadly enough, Sora was my locker partner.

Unfortunately, next period's teacher, Aerith, absolutely made it a rule to bring our Literature textbook, or _else_. She was really frightening when she wanted to be, and she could stare down anyone until they broke out into tears. So I really needed to get her textbook.

I didn't want to talk to Sora right now. I didn't want to get shouted at, nor did I want to see how the brunet would get weirded out or something. I also had no intention of talking to either Roxas, Naminé, or even Kairi, for the next couple of months.

I slammed the locker door shut, only to find Sora leaning on the locker next to ours, cerulean eyes boring into the side of my head.

"I left the lock open," I muttered, not looking at him as I turned away.

"Wait."

I stopped, and, fearing the inevitable, turned around.

Sora stared at the floor.

I took a deep breath. Better now than never. But I really thought never was better. "Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry about that. It's okay, " I ran a hand through my hair, trying to look like it didn't matter to me. "Sorry if I never told you, but it's true, Sora. I'm bi."

He said nothing, only continued shuffling his feet.

" 'bye then," I murmured, before turning around, clutching the Literature textbook convulsively. I threw the most poisonous glare I could at Roxas, Naminé, and Kairi, who were standing right behind me, before shouldering my way through them.

(8:53 AM)

"I told you to wait, idiot," I said, running up to him and clapping my hand on his shoulder. I nervously bit my lip.

He froze, and chanced a glance back. I immediately withdrew my hand and let it fall to my side.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, trying to get all of it out, just like my brother told me the night before. "Roxas was being stupid. When Naminé started going on and on about it, he finally burst out and told her I was bi too. Kairi then thought of a brilliant plan to get us together, but it really backfired. I was so mad, Riku," I said pleadingly, spreading my palms open. "But I kinda figured out, what Kai said, was true. That's why I wanted to fight over her so much. It's like... I wanted to impress you so bad I took it out on her..."

I shoved my hands back into my pockets, nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Wait." A pause. "_You_? Bi? I thought you hated people like that."

"I don't. I guess I was just embarrassed that not only did I like girls, but I also liked guys," I explained to the floor, before gathering up the courage to look directly at him and smile, although a bit feebly. "Weird, huh?"

Riku stared at me as if he had never seen me before.

I felt fire rush up my cheeks, and I averted my gaze before starting to walk away.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand catch my own before I got too far, holding me back.

"We should stop walking away from each other," Riku whispered breathlessly into my ear, and I shivered involuntarily. I turned around, pleasantly surprised.

"Riku?"

He smirked, and I suddenly found myself pinned to the lockers, helpless and happy at the same time as his lips descended on mine.

Kairi's plan worked after all, I thought, as I felt Riku's hands travel from my shoulders down to my lower back. Knotting my hands in his silver hair, I pulled him closer, a moan escaping from the back of my throat.

(9:14 AM)

"Okay," I opened one eye, and slapped my forehead. "I don't want to see this. God, that's my brother's that's getting eaten..."

"Ugh," Naminé made a derisive noise. "Eaten? Nice term..."

Kairi sighed happily, before turning to her cousin. "See? I always win..."

I rolled my eyes, and started walking to my next class. I felt the back of my neck prickle, and looked back into two very scary expressions on the cousin's faces.

"Oh Roxaaasss," the flaxen-haired girl said sweetly, eyes wide and unconvincing.

I slowly backed away from the two girls. Good thing I'm bi...sometimes, the opposite sex is just too weird to comprehend. I continued walking on back, wondering why the smiles on their faces were progressively growing larger.

"Ow."

I walked into someone. Roxas, stupid. I turned around, and sheepishly offered an apology to Axel. "Sorry, my bad."

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's actually really good."

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, I was being kissed. In a very nice fashion, I must say.

"Wha?" I managed to murmur as Axel pulled back, watching him through a half-lidded gaze. "What was that, Ax? I told you---"

He smiled gleefully before wrapping an arm around my waist. "Naminé and Kairi told me, Rox. Don't deny it...or do you want to end up like Riku and Sora over there, hm...?"

I made a face, before grinning. "Perv."

"I try, Roxas," I squeaked as he ran a finger down my back, under my shirt, before nipping at my ear. "I try."

- - - - - ♥ - - - -

this happened to me. You know, the general idea. Two boys who were supposed to be courting me fell for each other. It was a real ego-smasher. Argh!

read&review. Flame me if you want to or whatever.

Just go easy...it's my first slash.

loves, numina-naminé


End file.
